


The Matchmakers

by Chapterdaze



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Friendship/Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapterdaze/pseuds/Chapterdaze
Summary: Lady (Y/N) Feridge finds herself torn as her late father's will includes a letter to the earl Phantomhive, stating that the latter can choose who the lady should marry, and then benefit from the outcome. In their quest for a suitable suitor, (Y/N) meets the charming Earl Grey, from a rivaling tea company to that of her own. Though her heart is immediately sold to the white-haired, seemingly uninterested male, Ciel Phantomhive disagrees, not approving of (Y/N)'s choice. With the help of his servants and his fiancée (Elizabeth Midford), (Y/N) devices a plan to make the Earl see reason. Will she win over both Ciel Phantomhive, and more importantly, Charles Grey?
Relationships: Charles Grey (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The rainy night had made room for a rose-coloured morning sun. The crisp smell of wet grass wafted through the door opening as a tall, handsome man clad in black stepped onto the porch. He did not care for the fresh dawn. He did not linger to feel the cool spring breeze, or hear the chirps from waking birds. He was the butler, Sebastian Michaelis, and the only thing he cared about was getting the newspaper for his master. Though he had no intent of letting the season get to him, he couldn't help but scan the trees surrounding the Phantomhive Estate with his crimson eyes. He had the nagging sensation that something was coming. He sighed. Today was going to be an eventful day. 

The morning routine contained the usual chaos. The housemaid Mey-Rin had dropped the dishes. Cook Baldroy had burnt the jus d'orange for the young master's breakfast (Sebastian was still not sure how) and they had found Finnian somewhere on the floor, sobbing because he found a dead bumblebee in the garden. By the time the earl had to be woken up, Sebastian had already cleaned away the broken plates, remade breakfast and held a funeral for the insect (Finny insisted they'd get Undertaker for the job, but Sebastian refused). When he remarked that they really should better their efforts before the afternoon guest would arrive, Bardroy asked: Sebastian, who exactly is this Lady (Y/N) that’s coming to visit us today?”   
“According to the young master, Lady (Y/N)’s father was a marketing manager associated with the former Earl. He took his family with him when he went to do marketing research abroad years ago.”  
“Pardon me but did I hear you saying he was a marketing manager?”  
The butler sighed in annoyance over Bardroy keeping him from his work. “Yes, Lord Feridge died recently, that’s why Lady (Y/N) returned. She wants to discuss some business matters with the young master. Now if you would excuse me, I need to tend to said master,” and with that, Sebastian left.  
He was glad to be away from the chaotic trio, when Snake came around the corner, nearly knocking over his food tray.   
"Good morning Snake. Although it would have been less good for the both of us had you knocked down the tray."   
"Beg your pardon, Black sir, says Goethe," Snake replied.   
"Then, do you perhaps mind telling me where you were during the morning briefing?"   
"I'm very sorry, but Emily and Wordsworth are nowhere to be found! Says Webster."   
Snake was now lifting the hallway rug in his search.  
Honestly, were he and Tanaka the only ones capable around the manor? Sebastian sighed.  
"Well, continue your search and report to me after you've found them. I really must go and wake the young master now."  
And with that, Sebastian continued on his way. 

The sun had climbed significantly higher since Sebastian picked up the newspaper. The rays now peeked through the curtains in earl Ciel Phantomhive's bedroom, colouring everything orange. The earl did not seem to mind, as he was still sound asleep. Only a few strands of navy hair were visible on the fluffy pillows.   
Sebastian swung open the bedroom door, and entered. Setting the tray aside, he opened the curtains. The heap of sheets on the bed stirred.   
"Good morning young master. Have you slept well? This morning, I have prepared a traditional oolong tea."  
Sebastian did not wait for his master to answer and poured the tea. The earl seemed to be used by it, as he groaned and stretched.  
"What's for breakfast?"  
"We have prepared scones and muffins."   
"I prefer the scones." Ciel accepted his teacup from Sebastian.  
"Certainly, my lord. This morning, your classes consist of economy studies and music lessons. This afternoon you have a meeting with the lady Feridge. After that, there is some paperwork to be done.”  
Ciel took the last sip of his tea. "Better get to it, then."  
Sebastian bowed, and walked towards the wardrobe.

Breakfast flew by quietly. Sebastian had not forgiven the servants for their mishaps that morning, and had put them all on tasks somewhere at the outermost corners of the mansion. That way, he was certain the young master could enjoy his morning in peace. Even the classes flew by swiftly, though Ciel did voice his dislike for the ‘dreadful lessons’. Soon, it was afternoon. Ciel was waiting in his office when he heard Finnian shout that a carriage was pulling up the driveway. He straightened himself, and headed downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s been a long time…”  
(Y/N) looked at the tall mansion in awe. After all this time abroad, hearing barely anything but bad news about the estate, she finally made it back, and the building looked no older than it did the day she left. All that misery the letters talked about seemed to be nothing more than gossip, she could guess that much by glancing out of the window of her carriage, which stopped in front of the entrance. A man dressed in a black tailcoat opened the door.  
“Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, Lady (Y/N),” the man smiled and offered her his hand.  
“Let me introduce myself,” the man continued once he helped her out of the carriage. “My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am the butler of this estate. Now, if you would follow me inside, I will escort you to my master. He is awaiting your arrival in the lobby.”  
(Y/N) nodded. “Thank you very much. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
Sebastian escorted (Y/N) inside. There, Ciel was standing next to the central stairs.  
“Ah, Lady (Y/N), welcome to my estate. I am Ciel Phantomhive, the current earl. It’s very delightful to finally meet you.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, my lord.”  
“Please, have a seat. Sebastian, prepare us some tea. We will be in my study”  
“As you wish,” Sebastian replied. With swift steps, he left. Ciel turned to (Y/N) again. "Well then, shall we?"

“I’m sorry to hear about Lord Feridge’s passing. My condolences,” the earl started.  
“Likewise, my lord. We tried to get back to England as soon as we heard what happened to the mansion, but I was unfit to travel due to some health issues, so my family decided to stay.”  
“To be honest with you, I didn’t know there was still someone associated with the former earl active in your lineage of work.”  
“Well, it was more friendly errands my father would run for the late earl than work anyways. You may not know because you were far too young, but our fathers were somewhat close when it came to business.”  
“Excuse me, but if they really were, I think I would have known,” the earl responded, looking a bit upset.  
“I’m sorry my lord, but I can’t think of another reason why my father would mention Vincent Phantomhive in his will, let alone having the late earl sign it,” (Y/N) shoved an envelope towards Ciel, who looked at it dumbstruck. Nevertheless, he opened it and started to read out loud.  
“…. As for my daughter (Y/N) Feridge, I hope my dear friend and co-operator Lord Vincent Phantomhive will take care of her until she marries. As payment, Lord Phantomhive has the right to decide together with my daughter whom she will marry. Furthermore, he is free to profit from the outcome of the marriage. Was signed, Earl George Feridge and Earl Vincent Phantomhive.”  
A silence befalls the two of them. They get startled by a knock on the door.  
“In,” Ciel said, trying to regain his composure. Sebastian entered, pushing a cart containing afternoon tea. While Sebastian busied himself with the porcelain cups, the tension between Lord Phantomhive and Lady Feridge was noticeable.  
“Is there something wrong my lord?”  
“Prepare a room for Lady (Y/N). She’ll be staying with us for a while.”  
“Yes, my lord.”  
Sebastian left again. Ciel got up and started pacing back and forth.  
“… You don’t have to let me stay. It was your father’s promise, not yours.”  
“I shall do exactly what my predecessor intended to do, though I don’t see how any of this was ever going to be beneficial for him. Probably a plea from his so-called friend… Do you have a fiancé?”  
“No, but-”  
“At least I get to decide alongside with you then…” Ciel sat back down, and took a sip of tea.  
“I’m sorry. I know it must be a lot to handle for you as well, but I’ll promise not to be a nuisance,” (Y/N) looked at the desk apologetically.  
“Never mind. Maybe we’ve started off on the wrong foot. Welcome to your new, temporary home.”  
“Thank you, I guess…”  
“It will take some getting used to, but I’ll make sure my servants will treat you with the utmost hospitality so you will feel at ease as soon as possible,” Ciel got up from his seat once more.  
“I will have Sebastian show you around the manor. Afterwards, you can rest in your room until dinnertime.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Lady (Y/N), it’s time to wake up, yes it is.”  
A blinding light filled the room as the maid of the household, Mey-Rin, opened the curtains. Ever since (Y/N) came to live in the Phantomhive mansion two months ago, this has been a part of her everyday routine. Mey-Rin helps her get ready for the day, she has breakfast with the earl, tries to work on marketing and developing, then afternoon tea is served and finally, she has dinner together with the earl again before retiring for the day. The only interceptions thus far have been games of chess with the earl (which she never seemed to win) and the search for a fiancé.   
As (Y/N) walked down the corridor towards the dining room, she heard someone squeak.  
“You’re so cute Ciel, I can’t wait ‘till you’ve seen the outfit I picked for tonight! I want ours to match!”  
(Y/N) rounded the corner to find the source of the noise. A blonde girl wearing a frilly orange dress was hugging Lord Phantomhive very tight, spinning him around in her dance of joy. Sebastian looked at the scene from behind the girl, clearly debating whether he should stop her or let her continue.   
The blonde girl let go of Ciel upon noticing (Y/N). “Oh hello, who is this adorable lady?”   
“This is Lady (Y/N). She was an acquaintance of the former Earl Phantomhive. Moreover, she now lives here as a dying wish of her late father.”  
“Oh! I’m so sorry to hear that!” The girl exclaimed in shock.  
“(Y/N), this is my fiancé, Lady Elizabeth Midford.”  
“Oh please, call me Lizzy. It’s a pleasure to meet you!”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you too,” (Y/N) made a small bow.   
“Please, allow me to escort you to the dining room. You’ll be able to talk further there,” Sebastian suggested.   
“Is (Y/N) attending the ball tonight too, Ciel?” Elizabeth asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Yes? Am I not allowed to decide for myself? I wasn’t even aware there was a ball.”  
Before Ciel could make a remark, Elizabeth interrupted.   
“Of course there is a ball you silly! It’s the queen’s birthday after all!”   
Ciel cleared his throat. “I thought it would be an opportunity for you to search for a suitable candidate.”  
“Oh. I see…” (Y/N) jabbed her fork into a piece of scrambled egg.   
“I assume you are familiar with the formalities of a ball?” Ciel grabbed his napkin, having finished his breakfast already. “Otherwise, I’m sure Elizabeth is more than happy to help you.”  
“Of course! We also have to decide which dress you’ll wear! You need to look good if you’re still searching for a fiancé,” she continued to talk, while (Y/N) stared annoyed towards Ciel, who gave her a look of amusement. It seemed like he had been planning this all along.

“You haven’t been to an English ball in a long time now, haven’t you (Y/N)?”  
“That’s right. I’ve spent a lot of time travelling around the world for my father’s company. Most of the time we would be somewhere in Asia.”  
“Oh you’re such a lucky girl to be seeing so much of the world. What was Asia like?”  
“It was-”  
(Y?/N) was interrupted by a knock on the door.   
“Milady, I have your dress right here, yes I do,” Mey-Rin walked in the room, holding a beautiful evening gown.   
“I bet it will look absolutely adorable on you!” Lizzy exclaimed, grabbing the dress from Mey-Rin, and dancing with it around the room.  
“Lady Elizabeth be careful!” Mey-Rin clumsily dances along, trying to retrieve the dress.  
“Oh how romantic, getting to meet your fiancé at such a grand ball…” Lizzy swoons.   
“Hold on miss, there’s no telling for certain that I’ll actually meet someone…” (Y/N) scuffs the floor. Finding a fiancé that Ciel approved of was hard. It seemed like the earl would turn down every man presenting themselves until he’d find one he could actually benefit from.   
“Don’t be silly. We’re going to make you irresistible!” Lizzy continued. “Now then! Time to get to work!”   
Lizzy’s grip was so tight that (Y/N) couldn’t possibly protest. Before she knew it, she was donning a stunning gala dress.  
“(Y/N) you look so beautiful!” Lizzy jumped up and down, while Mey-Rin awed at (Y/N) with a blush. (Y/N) looked at herself in the mirror. ‘You know what?’ She thought. ‘This might actually work.’

From her seat, (Y/N) could see the long line of carriages waiting to pull up to the grand doors of Buckingham Palace. “Looks like we’re not the only guests this evening.”  
“Of course not,” Lizzy laughed. With her frilly dress, she made the space inside the carriage pretty occupied, bubt (Y/N) didn’t mind. Lizzy had insisted that she and Ciel would be sitting next to each other, so (Y/N) had her own side of the coach.   
“I heard that Her Majesty invited Johan Strauss II to play this evening. This is bound to be an interesting night,” Sebastian’s voice cut in from the open carriage window.   
“Then we can dance together, Ciel!”  
“Absolutely not.”  
“Oh come on. It’s not common for Her Majesty to hold a grand ball like this. Not since prince Albert died.”  
“Something tells me it wasn’t her decision to throw one anyway,” Ciel breathed, so Lizzy couldn’t hear. But (Y/N) did.   
“Who do you think proposed the idea then?”   
“I don’t know. My best guess is John Brown, but perhaps it could have been one of the Double Charles.”  
“Double Charles?”  
“The private secretaries and butlers for Her Majesty. Their actual names are sir Charles Phipps and earl Charles Grey. They cause more problems than solving them, if you ask me.”  
“I like them. I had fencing lessons with them when I was younger,” Lizzy explained.   
“Charles Grey… As in the Earl Grey tea?”   
“An invention from his father. Now that he passed away, Charles has all the benefits.”  
“I know. His father worked together with mine.”  
“That’s right. You have a tea company as well, don’t you (Y/N)?” Lizzy asked.   
“Yes, though the Grey family focuses on black tea, and my company is more interested in Oolong teas and herbal teas.”  
Lizzy was about to ask another question, when Sebastian opened the carriage door.   
“We have arrived.”


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/N) took Sebastian’s hand and stepped out on the porch. Before her was the breathtaking sight of Buckingham Palace. A nudge from Lizzy brought her back.   
“Don’t forget your objective for tonight,” she winked. They walked up the front stairs together. Of course a ball hosted by the queen came with certain formalities. There were guards at every section of the palace, and guests had to identify and show their invitations to get inside.   
Once the hustle was over, a host accompanied them to the ballroom. There, they caught a glimpse of queen Victoria herself, on a throne in the center of the furthest wall. She was dressed in all black, and wore a veil. Divided over both her sides were three men dressed in white. One of the men caught (Y/N)’s interest.   
“That’s Charles Grey,” Lizzy whispered. (Y/N) nodded. Suddenly, earl Grey turned his head, and his gaze met (Y/N)’s. She quickly looked away.   
“Did he notice you?” Lizzy giggled.   
“Sssh ladies. They’re going to make an announcement,” Sebastian hushed.   
One of the three men stepped forward. Despite it becoming dusk outside, he was still wearing sunglasses. The crowd became silent.   
“On behalf of her majesty, I would like to wholeheartedly welcome all of you to Buckingham Palace to celebrate her birthday. Her special gratitude goes out to sir Johan Strauss II, who was so endearing to play for us tonight. Any minute now he and his orchestra will start to play, and the queen invites everyone to merrily engage in dancing. But before that, we will sing God Save The Queen in her honour.”  
The orchestra played a tune, and soon enough the ballroom was filled with voices. (Y/N) sang along. Even though it has been a long time ago since she last paid homage to England’s ruler, she never forgot the lyrics. The man with the sunglasses bowed upon the ending of the song.   
“Thank you.”  
He then stepped back. The queen leaned over to him, and whispered something.   
“One more thing. Her majesty would like you all to know that the wine that was picked out for this evening is solely wine from the year 1819, the year in which our late prince Albert died.”  
“All hail prince Albert, may he rest in peace.” Was the answer of the guests. The orchestra started playing again, and (Y/N) followed Lizzy and Ciel towards a table.  
“Please excuse me, I shall fetch all of you something to drink,” Sebastian bowed out.   
“How typically beautiful of her majesty. Even the wine is modelled around her beloved prince Albert,” a voice behind (Y/N) spoke.   
“Viscount Druitt?!” Ciel jumped from his chair.   
“Ah yes lord Phantomhive! I have an urgent matter to discuss with you! I heard you were in the possession of an extraordinary young woman in search for a man! So I, Viscount Druitt, would like to present myself!”  
“Not a chance,” Ciel spat.   
“Now now lord Phantomhive, don’t be so rash with conclusions, let me first introduce myself to the young lady.” The Viscount’s eye then fell on (Y/N).   
“And this must be her! My delicate robin, I am so happy to meet you.” The Viscount bowed gracefully.   
“I wished I could say the pleasure is all mine, but I do have to press that I am, in fact, nobody’s possession.” (Y/N) crossed her arms.   
“Why of course not, milady! Don’t worry, I shall court you-”  
“There will be none courting this evening, thank you,” Sebastian interrupted the Viscount.   
“Now if you would please move out of the way so I can serve my master.”  
The Viscount gazes with an estimated look at Sebastian, figured that he wouldn’t make it out unscratched if he would cross him, and walked away grumbling.   
“What in the blazes was that all about?” (Y/N) shivered. That creepy man gave her the goosebumps.   
“With the odd Viscount, you can never tell,” Ciel sighed.  
“Thank you Sebastian,” Lizzy said after Sebastian put down their drinks.   
Ciel, at the other hand, seemed as brooding and glum as the queen.   
“I’m done with this already.”  
“Cheer up Ciel, it’s a celebration after all. How about we participate in the next dance?”  
“For the last time Lizzy, I’m too tired to dance.”  
“Maybe you won’t touch the dancefloor tonight, my lord, but there seems to be someone heading over for lady Feridge.”  
(Y/N) followed Sebastian’s gesture. From across the room, Carles Grey was walking towards their table, his eyes fixated on her.


	5. Chapter 5

“You are not going to dance with him.”  
“Incorrect. as opposed to my fiancé, my dance partner is something you have absolutely no say in,” (Y/N) smirked. Ciel scoffed.  
“No matter what you think of him, he seems like a decent gentleman, and I’d be honoured for a dance.”  
“What a relief, I was just about to ask.”  
Charles Grey had made his way over to the table, and was now holding out his arm for (Y/N), who took it gracefully. Lizzy cheered.  
“Have fun!”  
Once on the dancefloor, Charles gently placed one hand on (Y/N)’s side, and placed his other had over hers. The orchestra initiated a waltz. (Y/N) let Charles take the lead, and together they swayed over the dancefloor. His grey eyes glinstered mischievously.  
“If I’m not mistaken, I am having the pleasure to be dancing with lady (Y/N) Feridge, am I?”  
“Correct. And the pleasure is all mine. I haven’t seen you in a long time, lord Charles Grey.”  
“I believe your family moved all over the world, not?”  
“Correct again. Though my father passed away while we were staying in India.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that. He was a good colleague of my own late father.”  
“A good colleague would be an understatement. Had my father not convinced the late earl Grey last minute to come with him to China, we wouldn’t have any Earl Grey tea at all.”  
Charles smiled. “Don’t worry, I don’t tend to underestimate things.”  
They twirled. While spinning, (Y/N) caught a glimpse of the other white-haired male next to the Queen.  
“So you and the other Charles are working as her majesty’s butlers now?”  
“Butlers and private secretaries. I take modest pride in my duty.”  
“Excuse me, but earl Charles Grey and being modest?” This time, it was (Y/N) who smiled.  
“I have grown out of my attitude since childhood, I can assure you,” Charles answered earnesty.  
“I was merely teasing,” (Y/N) admitted.  
“Speaking about teasing, what did Viscount Druitt want from you? He seemed very upset when he left the table.”  
“He tried to court me, since I’m still looking for a fiancé.”  
“Oh is that so…” Was all Charles said. The waltz ended. Charles let go of (Y/N) though she was wearing multiple layers of clothing, she could feel a warm spot where his hand had been resting. Her hands were warm too. Charles bowed.  
“I must return to her majesty’s side. It was lovely seeing you again, lady (Y/N).”  
“Likewise, earl Grey.”  
Had they been spinning that much that everything around her blurred as Charles walked away?  
Another waltz came on, and (Y/N) hurried to the sideline, back to the table.  
“And?” Lizzy immediately began. (Y/N) felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.  
“It was pleasant,” she quickly said.  
“Good, let’s keep it at that.” Ciel was leaning with his head on his hand, staring at the dancefloor. (Y/N) felt a small twinge of dread. Ciel wasn’t fond of Charles. There was no way he’d ever allow her to marry him. Then, the twinge grew into a heavy feeling in her stomach. Maybe Charles was engaged already. Or married. No, he wouldn’t ask her to dance if he had a wife, would he? (Y/N) didn’t see a wedding ring either.  
“(Y/N)? Helloooo…”  
(Y/N) shook out of her thoughts when Lizzy waved a hand in front of her face.  
“Sorry, what were you saying?”  
“I was asking if you’d like to come along to one of my fencing classes. Maybe you could impress Charles with some basic techniques.”  
“Don’t even think about it Lizzy,” Ciel warned her. “I do not approve of Charles and that’s final.”  
Lizzy pouted. (Y/N) pouted internally. Her heart had sunk. There goes another potential partner. She hastily downed her glass to hide her red face.  
“Easy on the wine, lady Feridge. 1819 was not a very good year.”  
Sebastian’s advice came too late. (Y/N) pulled a sour face, earning laughter from Lizzy and a roll of the eye from Ciel.  
Lizzy’s laughter turned into a yawn.  
“I guess it’s time to go home,” Ciel concluded. He got up, and offered Lizzy an arm. Together, they walked towards the doors, with Sebastian and (Y/N) in tow. (Y/N) watched them enviously. If only her father had decided whom she should marry before he passed away…

All in all, it hadn’t been that bad an evening, (Y/N) thought as she was sitting in the carriage back to the mansion. Even though she greatly missed her family, she was glad she had returned to England. Especially when she sunk deep into her pillows, exhausted from the day, and she could fall asleep effortlessly, without having to worry where she would travel tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Another two months passed at the Phantomhive estate. Lizzy had been swinging by occasionally, visiting her while her betrothed was on an errand for the queen at some high-classed school. She even taught (Y/N) as much about fencing as she could before the earl would return. The earl returned earlier than expected, and the lessons became rare after that. Still, Lizzy hadn’t given up on (Y/N) getting together with Charles Grey, and, (Y/N) had to admit, she herself hadn’t either. She caught herself daydreaming about that night in the ballroom multiple times, and had even seen the earl’s white hair and lashes in her dreams at night. Luckily for her, she had made good friends with another white-haired boy within the mansion, to distract herself. Snake had been thankful for (Y/N) when she found his lost snakes on day one of her stay (they weren’t that hard to find, perched atop her dresser). They had talked a lot whenever Snake caught a break. Though she always did the talking, and he was always the listener. That late afternoon, (Y/N) had been reading in the garden, when Snake passed by. Halfy fantasizing away, (Y/N) had mumbled something about dancing.   
“You’re really not giving up, aren’t you? Clinging on to our prey much like us, says Oscar,” Snake had shaken her out of her thoughts.   
“The hopeless romantic side I’ve inherited from my mother is sticking its tongue out at me. Is that like a snake too?”  
“It enhances our sense of smell and taste, says Bronte.”  
“Well, my taste in men doesn’t seem to please the earl a lot. Another two turned down today. And he still hasn’t changed his mind about Charles Grey…”  
Snake sat down next to (Y/N). Normally, this would be the part where (Y/N) would go and tell Snake all about her troubles. Today, though, she didn’t feel like it.  
“Say Snake, I heard you used to work as a snake charmer at a circus. Right?”  
“That’s right milady, says Emily.”  
“I reckon not too many people were fond of your snakes.”  
“We tend to have a scary nature. Joker and the others didn’t mind. They took us in like family.”  
“I’ve met someone in Holland who was interested in snakes. He said some types of venom could also be used in cures.”  
“Did he really? Says Webster.” Snake now turned toward (Y/N), a surprised look in his eyes.   
“Yes. He told me snakes are very helpful creatures. The use of snake venom in treatments has been long known in East-Indian tribes, but recently made its way to the modern world.”  
“Maybe you should see your problem with lord Grey in the same way, says Oscar.”  
“What does snake venom have to do with my fiancé problem?”  
“Well, they made snake venom into something useful, right? Says Emily. Maybe you could convince Smile that he can indeed profit from your betrothal in some way, says Webster.”  
(Y/N)’s face lit up. She jumped up and applauded the footman.   
“Snake, you’re a genius! What a brilliant idea!”  
“Do, do you mean that? Asks Oscar.” Snake blinked his eyes. Clearly no one complimented him like that before.   
“Now we only need to figure out what about Charles would be useful to Ciel…”  
Just as Snake was about to make another remark, Sebastian came outside.   
“Lady Feridge, dinner is ready.”

“What? You’re going to Germany?”  
(Y/N) almost dropped her knife.   
“On the queen’s orders, my household will travel to Germany for an investigation.”  
“But, how long will you be gone?”   
“The duration of the investigation is uncertain, but I wouldn’t be surprised if it would last a month at least.”  
(Y/N) looked at Ciel in disbelief.   
“A whole month? What do you expect me to do in the meantime?”  
“You will stay with Elizabeth and her family. They have agreed to take you in for the time being.”  
(Y/N) calmed down after hearing this. At least Ciel did not expect her to travel along.   
“We will be leaving in two days. Make sure you pack thoroughly.”  
(Y/N) nodded, her mouth filled with the delicious cookings the servants always prepared. Ciel clicked his tongue at her. Sometimes (Y/N) had the feeling it wasn’t just her choice of men he disapproved of.


	7. Chapter 7

The Midford estate was just as grand as the Phantomhive mansion. It’s rustic and elaborate appearance were befitting of a Marquess. As soon as (Y/N) stepped inside the manor, she was welcomed by the energetic head of the family, Alexis Leon Midford. He gave her a grand tour through the entire building (though (Y/N) was sure she would get lost regardless) and ordered his maids to show her her room. Her bedroom represented the rest of the estate perfectly: spacious, lavishly decorated and welcoming. (Y/N) had just freshened up when Lizzy barged in. She and her mother had just finished shopping, and she was so excited to have (Y/N) over as a dress, that she bought her a dress for a celebration that same night.   
“Thank you for the thoughtful gift, Lizzy, but you really didn’t have to.” (Y/N) said, feeling guilty she had gifted nothing but a general present to the manor in gratitude. Maybe she should have given Lizzy something on her own. (Y/N) made a mental note to buy Lizzy something the next time she was in town.   
“I insist. I did invite a very special guest for tonight as well.” Lizzy gave (Y/N) a meaningful look. (Y/N)’s heart jumped.   
“You mean you invited earl Grey?”   
“Right you are dear! You’ll have the opportunity to talk to him all evening during dinner!”   
“Oh Lizzy, that’s wonderful!” (Y/N) exclaimed. She had looked forward to seeing him again. The Queen’s birthday seemed ages ago. And getting to talk with him without Ciel’s watchful eye on her would be a relief.   
Suddenly, (Y/N) was reminded of Snake’s idea.   
“Say Lizzy, can I talk to you about something?”  
The other girl sat down on the edge of (Y/N)’s bed. “What is it?”   
(Y/N) told Lizzy about her chats with Snake, and the suggestion he had made.  
“I suppose that seems possible…” Lizzy said after (Y/N) was done explaining, her hand on her chin.   
“We just need to figure out how Ciel would profit from me marrying earl Grey. You’re absolutely sure he isn’t engaged already?”  
“Positive, dear,” Lizzy nodded. “Who knows, maybe you can interrogate Charles Grey in an subtle way about the matter tonight. Right now, we need to focus on making you the shining star of the dinner party!” Lizzy picked up the dress, and pulled (Y/N) up from the bed.

(Y/N) wasn’t sure if it was the corset of her nerves which made it hard to breath as she walked down the main stairs towards the dining hall. Lizzy had made sure that Paula, her maid, strapped the corset extra tight around her body and, fragile as she may seem, Paula had trapped (Y/N) in a deadly constriction. She was almost certain getting wrapped up by one of Snake’s Boa Constrictors would be less painful. She however clenched her jaw. She wouldn't let herself be bested by clothing on a special night like this. She was thankful towards Lizzy for setting this up, and she was going to make the most of it. She tried to breathe as deeply as she could, and nodded towards a servant to open the double doors of the dining room.  
Inside, the marquess, Lizzy and Lizzy’s brother Edward were already waiting. The servant guided her to her seat. Lizzy told (Y/N) that she had arranged a seat for her right next to earl Grey. When (Y/N) took place, however, the seat next to her was still empty. Lizzy, who was sitting across the table, shot her a smile.   
“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll arrive soon.”  
Then, the servant announced the arrival of Lizzy’s mother. (Y/N) got up from her seat. Lizzy’s mother was a stern and proper woman, Ciel had told her, and (Y/N) had to behave with the utmost care around her. The lady in question, Francis Midford, was the sister of Ciel’s mother. She walked over to (Y/N), who bowed.   
“Madam the marchioness, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Equally so, Lady Feridge. I hope you found your accommodations to your liking.”  
“They are lovely, my lady.”  
Marquess Midford sat down, and (Y/N) followed her example. Soon after, the servants announced the arrival of the guests. One by one, they entered, bowed, and were seated. It seemed like forever until a servant finally exclaimed “Earl Charles Grey”.  
(Y/N) felt the blood rush to her cheeks the moment he walked over. She had dreamt about seeing him again, but gazing at him in the live flesh was a hundred times better than she could imagine.   
Now that the party was complete, the servants served the food, and soon the dining room was filled with the chatter of the guests and the clinking of silverware.   
“How lovely to be seated next to the guest of honour,” Grey opened the conversation between two bites of his fork. He seemed to have quite the appetite.   
“I hope you’ve been doing well, Earl Grey.”  
“Please, call me Charles,” He said, as he took a sip of wine. “And I’ve been doing extraordinary,” he continued.   
“I’m glad to hear that, Charles.” Calling him by his first name alone felt good. (Y/N) quickly glanced over to Lizzy, who was talking to Lord Everett, a knight in her father’s order.  
“So, how is the search for a betrothed going?” Charles asked. (Y/N) choked on her drink. Trying to to cough all over the table and holding back tears, she managed to answer. “Not very good.”  
“Honestly, is lord Phantomhive really that picky?”  
“What makes you so sure the fault is his and not mine?” (Y/N) answered after she had recovered.   
“You look like a woman who knows what she wants. I can’t imagine you don’t already have someone in mind. Perhaps one of the men who presented themselves to you.”  
(Y/N) had to try her best not to sound busted. “It does not matter as long as lord Phantomhive disagrees, but he has all the right to choose someone he can benefit from.”  
“Forgive me for saying this, but I think that’s a very wrong thing in the first place. Why should lord Phantomhive profit from the marriage of a girl he has met merely months ago? What right does he have to choose for you?”  
“It was a promise of my father to his.”  
“Well, that changes the game…” Charles toyed with his fork.   
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, if I’ve learnt anything about the late predecessor of the current earl Phantomhive, it’s that he wouldn’t make such ties if he had nothing planned ahead…”


	8. Chapter 8

(Y/N) wasn’t really sure what Charles meant with that statement, but Charles had brushed it off as quickly as he cleaned his plates (there was quite a stack of them now on his part of the table) as he pressed the subject.  
“So, (Y/N). What do you look for in a suitable suitor?”  
(Y/N) was too embarrassed to look Charles in the eye.  
“Well, I, uh…”  
That’s when Lizzy cut in.  
“Lord Grey, did you know that (Y/N) has been following fencing lessons?”  
“Really now? Don’t you know that playing with swords is dangerous for a woman?” Charles smirked. He then patted his belly, and sighed. “Ah, I’m so full I couldn’t possibly say dessert. Oh wait, I said it anyways!” He happily accepted a plate from a passing servant. (Y/N) and Lizzy looked at him in disbelief.  
“I suppose you’re the one teaching her then, Lady Midford?” Charles asked. Lizzy nodded.  
“What other past-times does (Y/N) enjoy?”  
“I enjoy reading, playing the piano and horseback riding.”  
“Seems like we have another thing in common.”  
“You like riding horseback? You and (Y/N) should ride horseback together sometime!” Lizzy pointed her spoon at the pair of them.  
“Why not? Sounds fun. How about somewhere in the next two weeks? I’ll have to see when I’ll have the time in between her majesty’s duties for me, but I will make sure to send a notice ahead.”  
(Y/N) smiled. “That sounds delightful.”

The rest of the evening flew by quickly. After dessert, it was soon time for the guests to depart again, including Charles.  
“That was quite the fantastic meal. I look forward to seeing you again, (Y/N),” he said as he approached his carriage. (Y/N) and Lizzy waved until Charles was out of sight. They then slumped against the doorframe.  
“Ugh I’m so full. This corset is truly killing me,” (Y/N) complained.  
“Say what you want, but you looked truly dashing tonight,” Lizzy told her.  
“Thank you Lizzy. For everything.” (Y/N) meant it. Lizzy had grown on her since the day she met her at the Phantomhive estate.  
“You can repay me by trying your best to convince Ciel of you and Charles. You make the cutest couple together! Well, almost as cute as me and Ciel.”  
(Y/N) felt the cool night breeze whipping up her skirt. She looked up at the stars. Just what had Charles meant by the late earl Phantomhive planning everything ahead. She shook her head. She shouldn’t worry about such a thing. As long as she got to spend time with Charles, what did it matter?  
Now that (Y/N) was at the Midford manor, she and Lizzy had all the time to pick up her fencing lessons whenever they felt like it. Even Lizzy’s mother joined them occasionally. She was a top-notch sword wielder herself, as expected. one particular hot day, while (Y/N) and Lizzy were practising outside, the head maid came walking towards them.  
“Lady Feridge. A letter for you.”  
(Y/N) looked at the consignor.  
“Buckingham Palace…”  
Lizzy hurried over as (Y/N) perched herself against a tall oak tree.  
“Is it a letter from Charles?”  
(Y/N) opened the letter and began reading aloud. 

_To my dearest lady Feridge,_

_I am happy to invite you to the Royal Mews of Buckingham Palace on the 12th of august forthcoming, for an exclusive tour combined with an afternoon ride on horseback.  
I will be awaiting your arrival at 1 o’clock in the afternoon.  
Kind regards,_

_Earl George Charles William Albert Grey_  


_Private secretary of Her Majesty Victoria, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland Queen, Defender of the Faith, Empress of India._  


“A private tour through the Royal Mews? How exquisite!” Marques Midford, who was just taking an afternoon scroll through the garden, had stopped to listen to the letter, exclaimed.  
“How romantic, you mean! And so soon! The 12th is tomorrow” Lizzy joined her father in celebration.  
“You can join me there. I have an inspection scheduled at the royal palace,” said the marques.  
“Thank you very much, lord Midford.” (Y/N) gripped the letter tightly. Was this Charles Grey trying to court her? Or was this just an act out of friendship? (Y/N) was determined to find out by the end of tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

“(Y/N), don’t be so nervous, your palms are all sweaty,” Lizzy groaned as she tried to fit on a pair of gloves on (Y/N).   
“I’m not nervous. It’s the warm weather,” (Y/N) protested, but she knew she was lying. She hadn’t slept all night thinking about this afternoon. How was she going to find out what the earl felt for her? What was she going to ask him? Her head was still buzzing with worries when it was time to climb into the carriage opposite of lord Midford. The ride towards the palace wouldn’t take too long, (Y/N) knew, as the Midford estate wasn’t that far away from London.   
“Do you visit Buckingham Palace often, marques?”  
“On occasion, my dear. When duty calls for it, you can find me there.”  
For a little while, there was a silence between the two of them. Then lord Midford asked: “How is the tea business doing?”  
“It is thriving, marquess. The profits have nearly doubled since two years ago. It seems the grounds in China became even more fruitful than my predecessor initially thought.”  
“I am glad to hear that. Your father was a remarkable man.”  
(Y/N) nodded. “He was indeed.” Though she missed him greatly, the last few months had been unraveling new details about him, and (Y/N) wondered if she ever really knew her father. She remembers how mad she was when she found out someone unknown to her would be deciding who she would marry. She had screamed and cried how unfair it was for her father to arrange such a thing. But with both her parents gone and no siblings to comfort her, she had no other choice but to honour her father’s dying wishes. So with nowhere else to go, she had turned to lord Phantomhive. A man her father spoke grandly about, though it seemed he had lost his own battle as well. Or…  
“Ah, there we are.” the marquis shook (Y/N) out of her thoughts. She looked out the window. To her surprise, the royal palace was nowhere to be seen.  
“Weren’t the stables near the palace?”   
The marques laughed. “The Mews are at the other side of her majesty’s private garden, right here.” He nodded towards the arched gate, flanked by two guards. “This is your stop.”  
“Thank you again, marques.” (Y/N) stepped out of the carriage as one of the guards opened the door. The marques simply waved at her, and his carriage continued, disappearing around the corner.   
“We humbly welcome you to the Royal Mews, lady Feridge,” the guard said.  
“Earl Grey is waiting for you inside,” continued the other guard, while opening the gates. (Y/N) walked in.   
The arched main pathway contained many stoïc pillars, and led to an open square. The square held what appeared to be the guest carriages. (Y/N) took a look around, when Charles appeared from behind one of the coaches.   
“Ah, (Y/N), how very lovely to see you. Welcome to the Royal Mews.” He bowed with an amused face upon reading (Y/N)’s spooked reaction.   
“That was not funny,” (Y/N) pouted, her face turning red. Charles shook his head, and offered her his arm. “Would you be so kind as to join me for tea in the royal carriage venue?”

The centerpiece of the royal carriage venue was the Gold State Coach. The grand masterpiece had been used for the coronation of the three most recent monarchs of England; king George IV, king William IV and finally, queen Victoria. These events were immortalized in life-sized paintings adorning the walls of the room. Near the golden coach a table and two chairs had been placed. It looked like the tea was already served. Charles pulled back a chair for (Y/N), before sitting down himself.   
“I’m glad you could make it on such a short notice,” he began, taking a biscuit off one of the plates on the table.   
“Lizzy and I were practising fencing when the letter arrived. She and her father stood on it that I’d reschedule to come here.”  
“Still playing with swords? When will you learn that’s a dangerous thing for a lady to do?”  
“Excuse me but Elizabeth Midford happens to be one of the best fencers I know.”  
“Lady Midford has a lot of natural talent, that goes without saying,” Charles agreed, taking another biscuit. “So, what do you think of the Mews up to this point?”   
“The carriages certainly look beautiful,” (Y/N) said, looking around.   
“Why of course, they need to be befitting of a royal head.”  
(Y/N) looked at Charles in admiration. “You really are very loyal to queen Victoria, aren’t you?”  
“I am honoured to serve her majesty is all,” Charles answered. He then got up. “I’m quite bored of tea already. How about I show you the horses?”  
(Y/N) blinked in surprise. “Sure…”


	10. Chapter 10

The stables were at the far back of the Mews, near the open fields, where the sun was casting its rays on the soft swaying trees. The air inside was filled with the smell of hay. (Y/N) heard the soft thumping sound of hooves, and the neighs of the horses.   
“We keep both Windsor Greys and Cleveland Bays here. They pull the carriages and are used by the guards and other personnel. Her majesty’s private horses are at a stable far closer to the palace,” Charles explained, his arms behind his head.   
“Aw, they are lovely,” (Y/N) said as they rounded the corner, and her eyes beheld the rows upon rows of grey and bay coloured horses. Their stables were marked with shiny plaques embedded with their names in gold. (Y/N) began passing the horses, reading their names out loud and petting the horses. All the while, Charles kept a close distance.   
“Sarge James Pudding Phipps…” (Y/N) read by one of the last horses.   
“That’s Charles Phipps’ horse,” Charles explained. “He named it after his favourite dessert, and James for his father.”  
“I see…”  
“This one is mine,” Charles patted a horse.   
“Duke Howick…” (Y/N) read.   
“Howick is a Viscount name in my family.” Charles opened the door of the stable, and let his horse walk out. “Say pageboy, would you be so kind to saddle my horse, and one for the lady as well?” He asked a figure sitting in the corner, cleaning a hoof scraper. The boy jumped up and got to work. 

Not much later, Charles and (Y/N) were galloping through the sunny fields, the wind in their hair. The pageboy had prepared a rather easygoing horse for (Y/N), which she appreciated. It kept up steady with Charles’ horse. Once they got to the rim of the fields, near the flowerbeds, Charles ordered the horses to take a stepping pace.   
“Are you enjoying yourself, (Y/N)?”  
“I’m having a great time!” (Y/N) exclaimed, out of breath from laughter. Charles smiled. They walked on in silence for a bit. Then, (Y/N) inhaled deeply, and stopped her horse. Charles noticed, and halted his as well.   
“I there something the matter?” He sounded a little concerned. (Y/N) felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. “Charles, I-”  
(Y/N) was cut off by a shout in the distance. The figure with the sunglasses from the queen’s ball was racing towards them, also on horseback.   
“John Brown, is something the matter?” Charles inquired.   
“Earl Ciel Phantomhive delivered a package from Germany. Her majesty bids us to investigate its contents immediately.”  
Charles looked at (Y/N). “I’m very sorry (Y/N)...”  
(Y/N)’s heart sank. She tried to sound as calm as possible, though she felt herself tremble. “It’s fine. Duty comes first, especially regarding her majesty the queen.”  
Charles nodded. Thank you for understanding. I will be in touch with you soon. You can remain on horseback for as long as you’d like.”  
“That’s okay, I figure Lord Midford is done with his visit as well anyways.”  
Charles bowed. “Then I bid you farewell for now.” Then, he spurred his horse towards the castle, followed by John Brown.   
Brilliant, just when she had the courage to ask Charles what he thought about her, Ciel had to intervene again, and that while he was hundreds of miles away! Furious and on the brink of tears, (Y/N) spurred her horse back towards the stables. Her stallion scurried away. 

“There you are miss. Isn’t the earl with you?” The pageboy asked upon (Y/N)’s return. She swallowed her tears.   
“I’m afraid not. The queen called him on an errand.”  
“Ah, right.” The pageboy took the reign from the horse out of (Y/N)’s hands, and walked towards the stables. (Y/N) was now completely left alone, as she tried to make her way back to the front of the Mew. Tears blurred her vision. She tried to block her intrusive thoughts, but she couldn’t help thinking that at this rate, she would die alone. She tripped on a loose tile, and fell hard. She screamed. A sharp pain went through her ankle. Two guards ran towards her from the hallway opposite of her, and kneeled down.   
“Are you okay, miss?”  
“No, my ankle…”   
“Let us help you…”   
One of the guards picked her up. (Y/N) felt the temperature rise with embarrassment. Some kind of disastrous guest she was… She buried her head in her arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the Midford manor, the marquis immediately called upon a doctor. Much to everyone’s relief, (Y/N)’s ankle was merely sprained. She had to stay with her leg up against the swelling, and was not allowed to try and stand on it until the end of the week. A worried Lizzy stayed at her side the entire time, trying to make her feel better. But (Y/N) felt miserable. Her afternoon at the Royal Mews had been a disaster. Not only did she miss the opportunity to finally admit everything to Charles, she also injured herself because her feelings got hurt. She cursed herself for being such a fool.   
Because of her injury, fencing practises were out of the question as well. (Y/N) now spent her time reading. Even the weather seemed to portray her mood, as the sun had made way for gloomy clouds, which would let out droplets of rain from time to time. That was Great Britain for you. 

Three days after her injury, (Y/N) had already gone through all of the books Lizzy had brought up to her room. As the girl was in town together with her sister to buy some gifts for Ciel for his return, Which wouldn’t be too long anymore, (Y/N) was left to her own devices, and was set on hopscotching to the library. There, she quickly found a book to her liking: Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. She had perched herself on the sofa in the library, her leg propped up on the small coffee table. She was at chapter four when she heard a knock on the door. The estate’s butler, Harold Worslaw walked in.   
“Ah, there you are lady Feridge. I’m very sorry to interrupt you, but you have a visitor.”  
(Y/N) put her book aside. “A visitor?”  
Harold swung the door open wide, and revealed Charles Grey, behind a huge bouquet of pastel coloured peonies.   
(Y/N)’s eyes grew big as he entered the room.   
“I’ll fetch you some tea,” Harold offered, and walked away.  
Charles walked over to (Y/N), presenting her the bouquet.  
“Thank you,” she said in a soft voice.   
“How are you feeling?” His tone was serious. All the playful sparks in his eyes were gone. (Y/N) set the flowers aside.   
“I’m alright. Why don’t you take a seat?” She gestured next to herself. Charles carefully sat down.   
“Look, (Y/N). I’m very sorry about what happened at the Mews. I didn’t intend for any work to interrupt our afternoon.”  
“I said it’s alright Charles. There is no need to worry about me. Really.” (Y/N) bit her lower lip.   
“But you got hurt because of me. If I had just been there to escort you-”  
Harold came back in, carrying a tray with tea. He left again as soon as the tray was laid out.  
“My injury is my own fault. I tripped and fell because I didn’t watch where I was going. There is nothing more to it.”  
“Well, then at least I hope you like the flowers. Phipps helped me pick them out.”  
“They’re lovely.”  
“I’ll make sure to tell him that,” Charles said, regaining some of his old composure. He grabbed a piece of cake. (Y/N) released some of the tension she didn't realise she was holding in. At least the events hadn’t affected Charles’ appetite.   
“So aside from the injury, you’re doing well?” He asked.  
“Aside from things getting a little boring now that I can’t stand on two legs. I had to cancel my fencing practises with Lizzy.”  
“You still haven’t figured out that playing with swords is dangerous for a woman?” He regarded her through half-closed eyelids. She grinned.   
“Is that because they cutlasses and nut cutlads?” (Y/N) grinned.   
“You finally got the joke!”  
They both laughed. Charles looked into her (e/c) eyes.   
“(Y/N)... While we were horseback riding, you wanted to tell me something…”  
(Y/N) froze. She didn’t think he would come back to it now. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.   
“Well… It is… You see…”  
“(Y/N)...” Charles whispered, and he grabbed her hand. There was a silence as they gazed at each other. subconsciously, they drew closer.   
“I… I…”  
“Yes?”  
“If I wouldn’t know better, I’d say you have gained an affection for me.”


	12. Chapter 12

(Y/N) pulled back as Charles smiled at her. She looked away, sighing.   
“Well, obviously you don’t.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“I like you, Charles Grey. I have admired you from the moment you asked me to dance with you. Your eyes captivated me. Your every movement puts me into a daze I cannot deny. Everytime you walk away, avert attention or seem to fail to notice my affection, my heart aches. I am suffering Charles. And the circumstances only make it that much worse.”  
Charles merely blinked at (Y/N)’s outburst. “I already thought so.”  
(Y/N) couldn’t stand it any longer. She jumped up in a rage fit, accidentally putting her injured foot down. She cried out in pain, which in turn made Charles get up and try to support her. She rejected his hands.   
“Please tell me Charles. Tell me the truth. Don’t keep up this charade any longer. I am dying to know.” Tears were welling up in her eyes again.   
Charles only held her tighter. “Please (Y/N), your ankle-”  
“Don’t avoid the question!” (Y/N) fought against Charles, but in vain. The both of them fell to the ground, Charles atop of (Y/N). This didn’t subdue (Y/N)’s anger, however.   
“Now look what you’ve done! You-”   
She was cut off by Charles’ lips on her. Surprise was followed by pure bliss, as she melted into the kiss, closing her eyes. His lips were sweetened from the cake Harold had served. She could feel his pony brush against her cheekbone, his hands grabbing hers softly, the pressure of his legs stradling hers. She wanted to memorize everything in that moment. It passed too quickly. Charles released, opening his eyes slowly.   
“You have absolutely no idea how long I’ve been waiting on that,” he said in a hushed tone.   
“I indeed didn’t.”  
“The thing is, (Y/N)...” Charles leaned in, his breath tickling her ear.   
“I am not that easily won over. no matter how beautiful you are or how stunning your way of carrying yourself is.”  
“Seems I’ll have to double my efforts,” (Y/N) whispered back.   
“Oh you’ve convinced me…” He slyly cocked his head. “there just remains much to be done.”  
Charles got up, and offered (Y/N) a hand. “First things first, You’ll have to convince Lord Phantomhive to make me your betrothed. I will not let him have the pleasure of turning me down. I won’t present myself before you until then.”  
“I was afraid you’d say that.”  
Charles set her down on the sofa again.   
“Second, don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing. I know you have Lady Elizabeth in your plot as well. But really, using her like that against her own fiancé is dirty. I like the game your playing, but you can stop taking fencing lessons.”  
“But I started to like them,” (Y/N) grinned as Charles knelt beside her.  
“Lastly… Oh I’d just love to do that again…” He leaned in again, and kissed her forehead, her cheek and finally, her lips.  
Was this what true happiness felt like? (Y/N) could feel her heartbeat pick up as she tangled her fingers in his hair. He released again.   
“Expect me to swing by on many more occasions. Being apart really does make me moody as Phipps says.”  
(Y/N) laughed. “I’ll look forward to it.”  
Charles pressed his forehead against hers. “Unfortunately, I’ll have to go.”  
“Duty calls.”  
“And it won’t shut up.”  
“Please don’t let this get in the way of your work. I know you love serving this beautiful country of ours.”  
“Don’t worry, my love. In time, you will be there right at my side.”  
He kissed her nose, and straightened himself.  
“I’ll be back very soon.”  
“I’ll await your return.”  
He kissed her hand, and then let go fully. He opened the door of the library. With every step he got further away from the sofa, (Y/N) felt a twinge of sadness. Love was a bliss, but being apart could feel like a terrible torture. She wouldn’t let it spoil the mood, however. She had finally won Charles Grey over.


	13. Chapter 13

Just as Charles left, Lizzy entered the room. She looked confused and worried.    
“(Y/N)! I just saw Charles leave, are you okay? What did he do?”   
(Y/N) smiled at the girl. “I’ve done it Lizzy, I won him over!”   
Lizzy squealed and crossed the distance between them, taking (Y/N) in a bear hug.    
“I’m so glad!”    
“Me too,” (Y/N) replied. When Lizzy released, (Y/N) patted the spot beside her. Lizzy sat down.    
“Lizzy… Thank you for your help. I truly appreciate everything you’ve done for me.”   
“That’s what friends are for, silly!”   
“That’s why… I’m going to ask you to step down from this plot.”   
Lizzy looked at (Y/N) with disbelief. “Step down?”   
“I know you just want to help, but you’ve gone against the wishes of your fiance enough. My happiness should not get in the way of yours and lord Phantomhive. I can take care of things from here on out. All I need to do is persuade the lord to let me marry Charles.”   
Lizzy nodded. I’m sure you can do it! And not late either, because Ciel is on his way back to England!”   
“Ciel is coming back already?” (Y/N) gasped.    
“I received a letter this morning from the butler.”   
“Then I’d better get packing!” (Y/N) jumped up. She walked out of the room, Lizzy following suit.    
“I know I said I wouldn’t get involved anymore, but shouldn’t devising a plan to win an argument against Ciel be your top priority now?”   
(Y/N) stopped dead in her tracks.    
“True… I have no idea what to tell him yet…”   
Lizzy grabbed her hands. “Don’t worry. Let me help you pack, so you can think of what you’re going to say once he’s back.”   
“Thank you, Lizzy.”   
Then, the girls went their separate ways. 

The waters were calm, with the exception of the ripples made by the ship. Ciel boredly stared towards the shrinking French coast, as they left the mainland of Europe behind.    
“My lord.”   
Sebastian’s voice shook Ciel out of his thoughts. He looked up at his butler, who continued.   
“Lady Sullivan is now sound asleep. Wolfram claimed he was a little seasick, so he went to rest as well.”   
“It shouldn’t be too long before we reached the docks of London. I’m sick of Europe already, I want to get home and have some proper tea already.”   
“Speaking of which, my lord.” Sebastian rummaged around in his waistcoat. “I retrieved this letter from the mansion as I was delivering the samples to the palace.” He handed his master an envelope.    
“Signed by the Feridge tea company? To me? Why wouldn’t they send it to lady (Y/N)?”   
Ciel opened the envelope, and began reading. HIs eye grew wide, as he clutched the paper.   
“My lord, is everything alright?” Sebastian asked.   
“This is…” Ciel handed the letter back to Sebastian, who began reading aloud. 

_ My dear sir, _

_ I am glad to inform you that the sales in Feridge & Co. Have thrived once again past season. According to our quarterly calculations, this means that your interests have now risen to a monthly payment of £820,00 starting with the first payment due on the 27th forthcoming.  _

_ We look forward to a fruitful cooperation.  _

_ Yours truly, _ _   
_ _ Sir Louis K.M. Saphuis _ _   
_ _ Secretary of Feridge & Co _

“Interests in lady (Y/N)’s tea company…” Sebastian stroked his chin. Ciel smirked.    
“Brilliant. Surely a daring but clever move.”   
“What do you mean, my lord?”   
“My ancestor had it planned from the start. he offered Lord Feridge his help in setting up a company, in the trade that he could promise lady (Y/N)’s to someone of his choosing. Preferably, of course, a rivaling tea company, creating a bigger corporation. Our interests would then double as a profit.”   
“So you’re saying that the vacant spot of a suitor to lady (Y/N) was intentional?”   
“Yes, and unfortunately, I also know who my predecessor intended to choose as a betrothed for (Y/N).”   
“Is that so?”   
“Earl Grey. The only future owner of a tea company without a finacée of his own, and someone both the previous earl Phantomhive and earl Feridge were familiar with.”   
“Well then, my lord, what shall you do? Promise lady (Y/N)’s hand to earl Charles Grey?”   
“I seems like I have no other choice. His tea company is the only one big enough to have any influence on the interests of the Phantomhive estate. Sebastian, your orders.”   
Sebastian kneeled.   
“We shall make this betrothal a success for the Phantomhive name!”   
“Yes, my lord. If I couldn’t arrange a simple marriage, what kind of butler would I be?”


End file.
